The Misadventures of Serena
by JMike90
Summary: Seven years after Pokemon X and Y, Champion Calem was kidnapped by someone, so Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor set out to find him.


Calem was in the champion's room, as he usually was. After defeating Diantha seven years before, he had become the champion of Kalos. He had always dominated his opponents without losing a single Pokémon. But then, one day, a strange person came. It was an old man with a very familiar face. Calem had seen it before, but he did not know from where. "Aren't you Mr. Calem?" said the old man.

"Yes I am, sir. Are you going to challenge me to a battle? Or do you want something else?" responded Calem.

"Oh, no no no! I haven't battled with Pokémon for years! I would just like your autograph! My grandson would love to have it for his birthday! Is that okay?"

"Yes it is, sir!"

So, the old man gave Calem a piece of paper and a pen, and he happily signed it. "You know, the young ones of these days seem really nice! I'd like to talk with you for a little bit." said the old man.

Calem didn't know what to say. For one, he wasn't exactly a young kid, he was nearing his adulthood and was almost six feet tall, but that didn't bother him. But he heard that there might be another challenger coming soon. He would have said no, but he didn't want to be impolite, so he agreed to it.

"You know, sonny, being the champion, you must have had some good opponents. Who was your toughest?" said the old man.

"Well, I have never lost a Pokémon as champion, but the closest I was at was this kid named Randy. Randy got my Greninja all the way to-". Calem was then interrupted. "No one cares. Anyway, CONSIDER CHANGING IT!" said the old man, as he punched Calem smack dab in the face, knocking him out. He then took his unconscious body and stuffed it into a large suitcase, followed by taking his fake hair off. This old man was Lysandre. He took off.

_The next morning…_

Serena was living in her new house in Vaniville Town, watching some TV, flipping through the channels. She stopped at the news channel because she saw a pic of her boyfriend, who is Calem, but you already knew that. She was expecting good things to be said, but she did not. "Champion Calem is missing. The police is currently investigating where he went. We have absolutely nothing, as it stands." said the newscaster. "Shit." said Serena.

Serena was really concerned. She was going to have a date with him tonight at Lumiose City, but now he was in this mess. She decided to call her friends Shauna, Tierno and Trevor to possibly think of ways to help find him. She got on her Holo-Caster to call them, but before she did, she got a call from Shauna. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" screamed Shauna.

"What? What happened?" asked Serena.

"It's Calem! He's-"

"Yes, I know."

"They have to find him! I love him! He loves me!"

"He does not love you, silly. Just because you watched fireworks together. Fireworks in the middle of the day! That does not mean that he loves you. Anyway, meet me at my house as soon as possible, no questions asked. Okay? Bye." Serena hanged up.

She would then call Tierno and Trevor, and they'd come to her house soon. "So, I think this is the work of Lysandre." said Tierno.

"Seriously, man? He was confirmed dead seven years ago!" said Trevor.

"Well, maybe there were just some really shitty Nurse Joys looking at him. We should put all these choices into consideration." said Serena.

"Yea, I'm gonna have to go with Tierno." said Shauna.

"Okayyyy, looks like we're going to Geosenge Town, where Team Flare used to be. Good thing we have flying Pokémon!" said Serena.

So, they got on their flying Pokémon, Altaria for Serena and Shauna (Shauna has no flying Pokémon, so they had to share), Talonflame for Tierno and Aerodactyl for Trevor. They flew off.

_Meanwhile…_

Two hikers were in Santalune Forest looking for Pokémon. "Hey, man," said one. "Have you seen any new Pokémon?"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnope. Not one that's a worthless bug, bird, monkey or Pikachu." said the other.

"Hey, man, look up. Do you see that? Flying Pokémon! Other flying Pokémon!"

"Oh my gosh! Good thing I brought my Pokéball launcher!" He shot his Pokéballs at the birds (it's less exciting than it sounds) and they hit. While they weren't caught, of course, the birds were all hit in the head, knocking them out (the Pokéball launcher is extremely accurate.) They crashed into different parts of Santalune City.

_A bit later..._

The bird Pokémon were at the Pokémon Center getting checked on. They were badly injured from their fall, but luckily, the riders were fine. Nurse Joy was finished looking at them. "They are fine. No broken bones or anything too terrible, but they can't fly for a while. If they do, then, let's just say you four are going to have a bad time." said Nurse Joy. She gave them back their Pokéballs.

"Well, shit! How are we going to get to Geosenge now?" asked Trevor.

"We're just going to have to walk. We did that when we were first exploring Kalos seven years ago. It's going to be fine. It'll be an adventure to find Calem!" answered Serena.

"Yea, what about Tierno? He's a fucking fat ass that will probably hold back this quote unquote adventure back because he'll have to rest every ten fucking minutes!"

"Hey!" said Tierno.

"Whoops! Sorry! Just expressing my inner thoughts! Heh heh heh. Still… best… friends, okay? …heh." said Trevor.

"Quiet, you dipshits! We gotta go!" said Serena. And they started their strange misadventures.

**Okay, now that's done. I hope you're satisfied. And I made my first YouTube video recently that features random MS Paint and Windows Movie Maker things, called "Don't Question It. Never Question It.". And that's it. Oh, and this was released alongside a Smash fanfic called "Rejects Revenge." K bai.**


End file.
